


Trainwreck

by spiritualmachines



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualmachines/pseuds/spiritualmachines
Summary: Excerpt:"I've been thinking about this all day."





	Trainwreck

He watched, helpless, as the door closed behind him. 

Taylor's familiar form had been briefly illuminated in the glow of the hallway light, but he was now obscured in darkness. Still, Isaac had seen enough from his position, frozen behind the couch with his phone in hand, to know that his brother was not only in a state of undress, but he was also not alone.

While Isaac had only gotten a tiny glimpse of Taylor’s companion, he could tell that it certainly wasn’t his wife. Cursing under his breath, he wished that he had just remembered his phone in the first place, but no, he’d left it on the couch like the goddamn idiot he was. He always seemed to make things so much harder for himself, and this was no exception.

“God, I’ve been thinking about this all day. Your fucking mouth is so distracting,” Taylor murmured.

Isaac opened his mouth, ready to warn his brother that he was not alone. At this point, he didn’t care if Taylor was having an affair—that was his business, and Isaac was more than happy to turn a blind eye. After all, his brothers had covered for him many times growing up when he’d gotten himself into various unsavory situations. He was the last person to judge anyone. Least of all Taylor, who had confessed on a drunken guys’ night to being unhappy in his marriage, and who was now in the midst of receiving what sounded like a very skilled blow job.

But before Isaac could speak, Taylor moaned again, this time announcing a name along with his pleasure—a name that caused bile to rise in his throat as every nerve ending sprang to life.

“Zac…”

There had to be some mistake. There was no possible way that Taylor was doing this with _Zac_. The shock of being stuck in a room with Taylor as he was orally pleasured had to be fucking with him.

“Mmm, I’ve been thinking about this too. These damn jeans drive me insane, Tay. They’re so tight.”

Well, that was definitely Zac’s voice. He couldn’t pretend otherwise. The situation was anything but plain and simple, but Isaac was never one to ignore the plain and simple facts, even when they made his head spin and his stomach churn.

“They’re not the only part of me that’s tight…”

Oh, no. _Hell_ no. This wasn’t happening. He must have fallen asleep and toppled into some sort of fucked-up dreamland, because there was no way his little brothers were actually saying these things to each other.

“Yeah? I don’t know. My recollection is a little foggy. I think you’re going to have to refresh my memory,” Zac said, his voice carrying a tone that Isaac had never heard before and never wanted to hear again. “Right after I’m done sucking you dry. Get on the couch.”

Nope. Nope. So much nope. Isaac suddenly wished he could drown himself in an ocean of nope as he heard them coming closer. Taylor was giggling in a way that was both childlike and still manly, a feat that Isaac hadn’t even thought was possible until that moment. He could still hear their lips crashing together and the rustling of clothing hitting the floor, leading up to the moment he felt the couch shift into his knee as their bodies collided with the leather surface.

He had to at once hold his breath to keep from screaming and swallow hard to keep from vomiting as the light streaming in from outside washed over their naked bodies. Hearing his brothers together like this was one thing, but actually _seeing_ them was another thing entirely. Fighting against the nausea, he clenched his eyes shut tightly.

“You’re so hard for me. I love it,” Zac murmured, lowering his head toward Taylor’s lap. 

“I wanted you to bend me over the piano earlier after watching you nail those drum takes. I’ve been hard ever since. It’s so damn difficult not to touch you when Isaac is around,” Taylor whimpered. 

Upon hearing his name, Isaac’s eyes flew open on instinct and unfortunately just in time to see Taylor’s decidedly massive erection slipping between Zac’s parted lips.

“We don’t have to worry about that right now. It’s just you and me,” Zac breathed before closing his mouth around Taylor’s length. 

_False._

They weren’t alone. He wished that they were, but they weren’t. Isaac had allowed too much time to pass between the opening of the door and Zac swallowing Taylor whole. He was stuck. There was absolutely no way that he could let himself out without being seen, nor was he willing to tap Zac’s shoulder with a smile and say, _Excuse me, but could you please take the incest party somewhere else_? 

Another husky moan slipped from Taylor’s lips and Isaac felt a shiver cascade down his spine as it reverberated in his eardrums. Secretly, he had viewed gay porn a time or two when he was alone—simply out of curiosity—but this was a real-life porn show… and even though it starred his brothers, he could feel himself growing hard.

It was so very wrong that this was happening in the first place, but Isaac didn’t think there was a word for the level of depravity that could be affixed to _him_ in that moment. Not only was he watching Zac on his knees, taking Taylor’s cock into his mouth inch by inch—he was getting turned on by it.

Maybe their family’s close-knit tendencies had caused them all to grow up with underlying feelings that were the opposite of normal. Or maybe there was something fundamentally sinful embedded in their genetic wiring. But whatever the reason, all he knew was that there was no turning back now.

They were in this together. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Isaac wasn’t in it the same way they were in… oh god, Zac was _really_ in it. His _fingers_ were in it. And by it, he meant Taylor’s ass. This had to be some sort of nightmare.

Suddenly, his phone lit up in his hand and he gasped, drawing it to his chest in an effort to hide the light. Okay, this was a nightmare… a waking nightmare, and he was about to be confronted by his brothers. His _naked_ brothers.

“I need you,” Taylor rasped, seemingly still unaware that Isaac was but a few feet away from them.

“What do you need?” Zac questioned, flicking his wrist to slide his fingers in even deeper. 

The moan that Taylor released was primal and once again made Isaac’s cock twitch in his confining jeans.

“You know what I need. I need your dick inside of me, and I need it right now. Fuck me, Zac.”

This was really going down. He was about to watch Zac fuck Taylor on the studio couch. A couch he had been sitting on earlier while casually playing his guitar. How many times had they done this in this very place? 

Nevermind. He didn't want to know. 

Because of course he'd lacked the presence of mind to turn it off the first time it had lit up the room, his phone announced his presence once more, and this time the flashing was accompanied by a harsh vibration that rattled his very core. 

A soft chuckle escaped Zac’s parted lips as he kissed his way up Taylor’s body, but his movements weren't slowed by the interruption at all. No, he seemed quite eager to finish what he’d started. 

Did they even hear his phone go off? The sound was deafening to him, but they didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. 

“Baby brother’s going to take good care of you,” he whispered, causing Isaac to want to simultaneously throw the phone at his head and beg him not to stop. 

When Zac reached beneath the couch cushion to unearth a small bottle of lube, Isaac's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 

_I guess that answers my question of how often they do this here…_ he thought to himself, powering off his phone and slipping it into his back pocket. 

When Isaac looked back up, it was just in time to see Zac palming his erection until it was sufficiently coated with the clearish liquid. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t tear his eyes away, and he realized that it was probably time to stop thinking of Zac as his _little_ brother. The truth was that neither of them was little at all. In fact, if he was being brutally honest, he was probably the little brother in comparison to Zac and Taylor. Not by a lot, but still…

He might have fallen into a funk at the thought, had Zac not slipped inside of Taylor at that moment and effectively banished all other thoughts from his mind. He didn’t want to watch, but again, it was like a trainwreck he couldn’t bear to look away from. And fuck if it wasn’t damn well close to one of the sexiest trainwrecks he had ever seen.

The moan Taylor unleashed upon being penetrated was just unreal. He’d heard his brother make “sex noises” onstage many times before, but they were nothing compared to the sounds he actually made during sex.

“You like that?” Zac panted as he leaned over him.

“Oh god, yes. Just like that,” Taylor pleaded. “You feel so good. Don’t stop.”

_Don’t stop…_

Isaac grimaced as he found himself echoing Taylor’s words inside his twisted mind, but he couldn’t help it. With the noises Taylor was making as well as the way he kept arching his body into Zac, it was clear that his brother’s talents extended well beyond music and art. If he wanted to add ‘anal sex god’ to his resume, there was no doubt that Taylor would sign up to be a reference in a heartbeat.

“Harder, Zac, please.”

“I’m gonna come…” Zac warned, picking up the pace as he slammed his hips against him.

“Me too. I’m so fucking close.”

He didn’t know which brother to look at as they both began to shake, the crouch creaking with the movement of their bodies. Truthfully, he should have been averting his eyes, but it was impossible. He’d made it this far, and now he needed to see the climax. 

Taylor wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking himself desperately for that final push over the edge. When he began to come, Isaac was once again completely frozen in place as he felt moisture on his arm and even splash against his chin. The angle and intensity with which Taylor had erupted meant that the majority of his release had landed directly on Isaac. 

Mere seconds later, he was assaulted once more as Zac pulled out of Taylor just in time to unload in the same direction.

“Jesus Christ!” Isaac exclaimed before he could stop himself, both horrified and strangely thrilled by the feeling of being covered in his brothers’ semen. 

“Oh, that was great. I wish I had a picture of the expression on his face,” Taylor gasped between fits of laughter as Zac collapsed down on top of him, joining in the hysterics. 

“What the fuck? You two are sick. Absolutely fucking disgusting!” Isaac growled, trying to wipe the come from his chin, but only succeeding in smearing it around. 

“So disgusting we caused a wet spot on the front of your jeans. You might want to take care of that before you go home, Ikey-poo. But I guess you’re screwed no matter how you slice it. You’re gonna need to figure out a way to explain to Nikki why you’re covered in jizz, after all,” Zac pointed out, reaching out to pat Isaac’s crotch with a smirk. 

“You should also probably work on your stealth skills, because you, my friend, are _really_ bad at hiding,” Taylor added, propping himself up on his elbows. “Although, now that the cat’s out of the bag, I see no reason for us to have to hide any longer.”

“How long has this… I mean, have you…” Isaac trailed off and sank down onto the couch, frowning when a stray droplet of semen dripped into his lap, splashing onto his jeans. “You know what, forget it. You know I won’t fight you on this. It’s already been established that I’ll never win against the two of you.” 

Zac turned toward Isaac with a surprisingly genuine smile. Then he leaned in to lick some of Taylor’s come from his chin before patting him on the shoulder.

“Tay was sure that you’d be okay with it. I’ll admit that I had my reservations, but what can I say? Taylor always gets what he wants, whenever he wants,” Zac said.

“Damn straight I do,” Taylor chimed in, standing up to walk toward the door in all of his naked glory. “Maybe next time, I can convince Ike to join us instead of just watching.”

After throwing them both a wink, Taylor sauntered out of the studio, leaving Isaac even more conflicted and grudgingly aroused than before.

The trainwreck wasn’t over yet, and Isaac had a sinking feeling that when all was said and done, he would be amongst the wreckage.


End file.
